<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flying high... by HadesHimbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202961">Flying high...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo'>HadesHimbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High Rollers DnD (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Buttplugs, Can't Complain, DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BUCKO, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, NSFW- if you dont like that don't read it., Riding, Smut, bird dong, but its kinda mushy, content warning, inspired by another fic, its a horny follow up, its linked in top, its only a lil kinky, mushy smut, oh boy, where did i go in life to be writing about bird dong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesHimbo/pseuds/HadesHimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some sky city shopping, Lucius returns with some lingerie he happened upon and surprises Quill... hijinks of the sultry variety ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flying high...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038732">Lingerie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare">Elennare</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES, THIS IS ANOTHER NSFW FIC! THIS IS YOUR WARNING THAT THIS CONTAINS QUILL AND LUCIUS BEING ROMANTIC AND DOING SEXY STUFF. IF THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU ARE ABOUT PLEASE DO NOT READ IT: FOR YOUR SANITY AND MINE.</p><p>Now that the PSA is out of the way, welcome! Obviously this is a follow up to Elennare's fic Lingerie. That is the tasteful fade to black version but you're not here for the tasteful fade, you're here for what lays beyond the veil. That's respectable.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little follow up that no one asked but now it exists and you're here reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you like it Birdie?" </p><p>Quill, with all his wisdom, intelligence and magical eye that could see the future could never have foreseen this: Lucius gently sat on the bed in front of him in some very well-fitting lingerie. Even on his best day, Quill wasn't the most confident lad, so seeing his boyfriend like this had thrown him for a loop. Any actual words seized up in his throat or pouring out in incoherent mumbles. Eventually, the aaracockra composed himself somewhat and marvelled at the sight in front of him. After coming down from the initial shock, Quill found himself doing what he did best. Observing. Drinking in every detail like the frilly trills that hugged the edge of the stockings and the rim of the bralette and how the stockings squeezed his legs just a little and were kept up by velvety garter nestled around his waist just above frilly panties. It was a sight Quill would have never expected, perhaps because it had never crossed his mind: sure Lucius was glamourous and he loved that about him but this was surprising in the best way possible.</p><p>“Like! I… wow. You - you look… I… Fuck.”</p><p>He still couldn't get over the sight: how the setting sun was basking him in a warm pinkish glow through the cabin windows, how casually seductive his pose was and just the entire thing. His boyfriend had just surprised him with lingerie! A small part of Quill felt rather giddy at the idea that Lucius went to a such an effort to surprise him in a way even he couldn't foresee.</p><p>There was some more talk and a few trepidacious touches here and there, Quill clearly cautious as to not shred this lovely garment. The warmth of Lucius' hards against his ruffled feather was more than welcomed and even more so once his lips began to gently kiss up from his neck to the base of his beak. A quiet squawk templed out at the feeling of Lucius clambering on to his lap rather gently, clearly trying to go unnoticed to not much success. It was rather hard to ignore Lucius planting his butt right on his lap after. </p><p>"Your not very subtle." Quill commented, tilting his head back to speak clearly, giving Lucius the chance to wiggle even closer. Now pressed upright against Quill's chest, Lucius moved his hands to begin gently unbuttoning Quill's tunic and other wares. Unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt was a needlessly stressful experience for Lucius the first time, he found his fingers shaky: unable to pop the button or would accidentally thread them through the wrong hole. Immensely embarrassing at the time, Lucius looked back on it with fondness now as he effortlessly unbuttoned the first three buttons which caused a large bust of fluffy feathers to burst out. </p><p>"I thought that's what you liked about me."</p><p>"It's... It's one of the many things I like about you." Quill responded, his voice only shaking near the end due to Lucius' butt pressing down teasingly against him. After the first time jitters, Lucius leaned into his sexuality with a bit more confidence (which was very hot) while Quill remained somewhat awkward: able to keep pace but Lucius was often leading the way.</p><p>"You could tell me the rest." </p><p>"I could, but then we would be here all week." Words found themselves muddled and broken at the end, Quill tensing ever so slightly at Lucius gently rolling his hips down against his own. Darkness grew harsh around them and suddenly it was very apparent that they had been kissing and sitting here for quite some time, long enough for the sun to almost fully set beyond the horizon. </p><p>"Birdie would you be a dear and light some candles," Lucius asked softly, kissing the tip of Quill's beak to hopefully incentivise him to move from the distinct Lucius flavoured paradise he was currently in. But, knowing this was the amuse-bouche to a larger course, Quill gently ruffled his feathers against Lucius' neck in acknowledgement. It was weirdly quiet: a bit of rustling behind him but beyond that not much. Lucius was usually extremely chatty right about now, but his silence betrayed the machinations he was no doubt planning. Sacred flame was great for dispatching creatures of darkness, enemies of Aerois and lighting Lucius' many scented candles. With the room sufficiently lit, Quill pulled his tunic off, leaving him in just his nighttime undergarments before turning back around to the bed. A startled squawk broke the silence almost instantly. Quill's eyes were wide as he turned back to see Lucius laying on his stomach with his knees spread and butt lifted in the air, looking back at him with a bemused smirk.  </p><p>“Come now, it’s rude to keep your captain waiting, Quillek.” Lucius teased, trying desperately to hide how red the whole affair was making him. Quill’s eyes snapped from Lucius’ face to his body to his and then his to his body again. It was clear that he was a bit out of his element: usually, Lucius took the lead as the more confident of the two but now</p><p>“I- fuck, okay... l-let me think”</p><p><br/>Quill was to be left to his own devices. Shaking ever so slightly, he approached Lucius, standing right behind him, his knees pressed against the frame of the bed. Quill swallowed the lump in his throat, letting any nerves or worries shift to the back of his mind and replaced them with the more prominent issue: what he was going to do. Slowly, Quill began dragging his claw down Lucius’ back and the high elf couldn’t help but shiver, feeling his partner's talons gently slide down his back, running over the strap of his bralette before it followed his spine all the way to its base, spinning in a small circle at the small of his back before traversing back up. Quill knew Lucius adored this feeling: the gentle pressure trailing up and down his body, knowing Quill's gorgeous eyes were all over him: of course it was hard not to let out a small pleasurable whimper. Although the whimper turned into more a surprised yelp when Quill’s talon snapped the strap of his bralette.</p><p>”Ah, oh, Lucius I’m sor-“ </p><p>“Birdie it’s fine, just didn’t expect something so daring from you” Lucius chuckled, easing his boyfriend's nerves, arching his back towards Quills claw to show just how much he was enjoying himself. There were certain logistical and anatomical issues that presented themself to Quill and Lucius when they were being intimate. Issues brought about by the differing anatomy between the two: but it just meant they had to improvise and adapt. Quill moved closer to Lucius as he replaced his claw with his beak, slowly trailing down the Lucius back, nuzzling to his neck when he was close enough. It was a slightly different sensation, but one that Lucius still relished, even more so when he felt the tip of Quill’s claws gently hook around his panties and pull them to the side. After all, while this night was clearly progressing to the full-blown spectacle: Quill still though the outfit was pretty. Slowly his beak traced down his back one last time, pressing a bit harder at the base, earning a low moan from Lucius.</p><p>”Umm, Lucius what's this?” Quill asked, looking between Lucius’ cheeks to see a circular purple gem inlaid into a silver circle.</p><p>”Ah well, I might have brought more than just the lingerie today” he chuckled, seemingly have forgotten about the second surprise.</p><p>”Okay, what do I do with it?”</p><p>”Just um... pull on it gently” Lucius shivered slightly as Quills claw tapped at it and wiggled it around curiously, his hands instinctively gripping the sheets as he mewled in pleasure. They both knew that prep for this sort often fell on Lucius since Quill's claws were sharp... but Lucius figured this would be a nice change. Tentatively, Quill's claws gripped the base of the jewelled plug and slowly pulled on it much to Lucius delight as mewls of pleasure gently flooded the room. A few times, Quill watched his boyfriend's legs twitch a bit as he began to tug it out to its thicker parts and he could see why Lucius had invested in it. Once the thickest part was past his rim, the rest shot out at an almost alarming speed and the plug fumbled out of his claw onto the bed. A sharp exhale left his lips as Lucius melted into the sheets, weaving some silk between his fingers while he listened to Quill fumbling with some lube behind him. Soon enough he could feel the feathered form looming over him, ruffled against the back of his thighs as Quill nuzzled into his neck, waiting for the signal. </p><p>"Go ahead birdie..." and with that Lucius let out a moan slip from his lips as he felt Quill's warm body press against his all while gently thrusting forward into his partner. Lucius' mind relaxed as did his body under the soft tentative touches of his boyfriend's wing gently wrapping its self around his chest as a shaky squeak spilt from his beak. While this might not have been the first time Quill was atop Lucius in this manner, he still couldn't help but melt at the wave of sensations washing over him: Lucius' warmth, how he squeezed him so tightly and the flustered desperate look he would occasionally catch as he turned his head to him. It was perfect.</p><p>"Ahhh... Quill." Lucius' voice was breathy and light, eventually rolling into a muffled moan against the sheets as he felt Quill roll his hips towards him, pushing in just a bit more. Quills claw gently raked across his partner's chest while continuing to gently roll his hips against him, sliding under Lucius' lovely bralette he gently circled a talon around a nipple mush to the delight of Lucius, moaning just a bit louder, but still mindful that they were on a ship full of people. Quill kept a gentle passionate pace, thrusting almost all of his cock into his partner while he continued to hold him close and pant and moan in Lucius' ear. Quill's mind became fuzzy, as it had before, everything was warm but Lucius was that special kind of soothing warmth that made Quill want to pull him closer. So lost in the bevy of sensations, he hadn't noticed Lucius had rolled over and was now looking right at him with half lidded lustful eyes.</p><p>"Can I try something?" Lucius asked, voice soft as silk and Quill feverishly nodded, mind melting as he absorbed every sensation from the beautiful man in front of him. Soon enough, Quill found Lucius hands on his shoulders, guiding him to the bed where his knees buckled just a bit and he landed with a soft thud. Initally confused, and misunderstand were swept away when Lucius gently stradled his hips and gazed at him with a smile.</p><p>Quill gulped with excitement, words caught in his throat as a warm hand guided his cock back towards Lucius who gently descended on it with a airy whine only to be matched with a pleasurable shiver from Quill. Gently, Lucius found his rhythm, hands reaching back to support himself as he rode his boyfriend softly, his leaking cock straining against his lacy panties fully on display for Quill.</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Quill felt like he needed to touch Lucius and soon enough his talons were gently caressing the outline of his strained cock while his chest rose and fell with his increasingly short breaths. Lost in this wondrous sensation, Quill didn't really notice that he had torn the panties, his perceptive eyes were honed in on his needy boyfriends cock. Soon enough, Lucius' steadily increasing pace stuttered as he felt a hand wrap around his neglected nether regions and he almost came right there and then. But no, he hung in.</p><p>Quill steadily pulled himself to sit up as his hand steadily pumped Lucius cock in time with his bouncing, nuzzling his next to his boyfriend's neck while arms were draped over him tightly. A symphony of moans and whines filled the room as the pace became ever so feverish, both men chasing the increasing high from each others company, the warmth building to a blissful level. </p><p>"B-birdie, your shaking~" Lucius commented, sounding almost out of breath as he slowed for a second, feeling Quill's legs tremble underneath him. Quill looked almost embarrassed but that was quickly erased once Lucius cupped his boyfriends face in his hands all while rolling his hips down on to him. His heart almost gave out at the sight of Lucius' eyes tenderly looking in his in the most loving way while he continued to ride him.</p><p>"You close?"</p><p>Quill nodded.</p><p>Lucius smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of his beak before steadily starting to speed up, working the entirety of Quill's shaft to the base before pulling back to just the top until dropping once again. Almost instantly, Quill's claw shot off and wrapped around Lucius, holding him as close as he could. Overwhelmed with a steady building pleasure, close to bursting, Quill could only shakily cling to the back of his boyfriend's lingerie while his legs trembled. Warmth filled his gut as the Aaracockra leaned forward, leaning on his boyfriend, mewling and moaning in pure bliss much to Lucius' delight, still riding his cock with increasing fervour. Quill's talons ended up shredding the strap of the bralette as he sharply pulled it back to cling to Lucius as he came. Quill buried his face into his partners neck, stuttery moans and whines flooding from his beak as Lucius rested on his lap as he too let the moment sink in. Warmth flooded his body as he relaxed back and took a deep breath for the first time in a while, riding every jolt of pleasure shooting through his body. </p><p>Although, he was suddenly pulled back to reality as a tired Quill gripped the others leaking cock in his hand much to his flustered surprise.</p><p>"Couldn't forget about you now could I?" Quill's voice was broken and soft, clearly rather spent but even life his he quickly built to a fast pace as his hand gripped Lucius throbbing cock hard. Lucius howled in pleasure, all but melting back into Quill's lap, his hands tightly clenched against the sheets as his boyfriend quickly stroked his cock. As soon as a talon gently ran across the head, the moaning mess that was Lucius lost it and came with a loud moan of Quill's name, coming all over his boyfriends chest. Soon enough, Lucius' entire body was shaking as he road out his high. Everything was warm and he felt himself melting away. Luckily Quill laid him down before he went tumbling back or worst.</p><p>"Lucius, are you okay?" Quill asked gently as he lay next to him, turning his head to see the red exghuasted face of his partner breathing heavily.</p><p>"I'm more than okay birdie... that was fantastic." A weak kiss was placed against Quill's beak as Lucius wiggled his still shaking body closer to Quill's, who had a bit longer to come down was in prime aftercare formation.</p><p>"Sorry about your feathers." </p><p>"Sorry about your outfit." Lucius weakly peeled the bralette off with ease and glanced at the shred strap.</p><p>"It's fixable, don't you worry your pretty little feathers." Lucius smiled happily, if a bit dazed, watching Quill gently rise.</p><p>"Give me a minute to clean off and I'll fetch you some clean bed clothes and we'll cuddle." Quill was tired enough that he could of said screw it and just laid back down next to Lucius, but he didn't really want the remants of their time together drying into his chest feathers, which would no doubt lead to some awkward conversations.</p><p>"Can you get the purple silk ones pleaseeee." Lucius asked soflty, settling into his lavish captain's bed while Quill cleaned off just by the draws.</p><p>"Anything for my captain." </p><p>Soon enough, the duo were cleaned and tucked into each others embrace beneath the sheets, snuggled into one another natural warmth. The half shredded lingerie was gently drapped over a open draw. A future problem for a less exhausted Quill and Lucius to deal with.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>